Fishin' Again
by Kaykater
Summary: Neither had planned on meeting that day, nor had they planned on getting along like they did. Will this chance meeting heal a pair of broken hearts? Smut/Yaoi in part 2. OCC/AU/Yaoi, full warning in story.


**Title; **Fishin' Again

**Rating; **M

**Words; 3,845**

**Warnings; **Smut in part 2, yaoi. If you don't like, fuck off.

**Intro; **Neither had planned on meeting that day, nor had they planned on getting along like they did. Will this chance meeting heal a pair of broken hearts?

**Info; **Written by me, envisioned by me, and caused by a lack of sleep and constant GrimmxIchi fanart.

You've been warned! ^_^

* * *

Part 1

"Get your ass outta bed." A rough voice broke the peaceful silence of his sleep. He groaned and rolled away from it. "Come on man, you got classes."

The voice was annoying and hurt like a bitch.

He growled out, "Renji, fuck off." Ichigo was one nasty bastard waking up with a hangover.

Renji chuckled warily and prodded him with his foot. That was when Ichigo realized he was on the floor of their shared apartment, and naked to boot. He rubbed his face against the hard fibers of the carpet before prying himself up.

He winced as the bright sunlight filtered into his aching eyes, sending more knives through his brain. He pulled himself on the couch with one hand gripping his skull with a clenched fist.

"How much I drink?" His voice cracked in his throat, sounding more like a croak than anything.

"Lost count after you finished off the six pack and then headed to the bar for some shots with the brown-skinned broad." Renji threw a sheet over his naked form.

Ichigo's stomach decided that it was going to do a flip, maybe empty itself on the way.

"FUCK!" He raced down the hall, his bare feet slipping on the cold tiles. He hunched himself over the bowl, the sheet left behind in his wake. He hurled up whatever the hell he had eaten the night before.

Renji called out, "I'll teach them you're sick." Ichigo heard the sound of Renji moving to the door, grateful to be left alone. "Don't forget to get some chow, if you die on me I'm gonna kill you!" He called over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. The lock clicked into place and Ichigo was left utterly alone.

He continued to heave over the bowl until finally there was nothing left to come up. Yet his stomach was more than happy to continue on turning itself inside out. Once it was done doing its jig, Ichigo pulled himself up on the edge of the sink. One look in the mirror had him cringing.

"Good god I look horrible." He murmured to himself. His skin was a whole new shade of pale, nearly white. His bloodshot eyes didn't help either, they gave him an almost ghostly appearance. Sweat had stuck his tangerine hair to his pale forehead, if he wasn't so pissed he might have though of it as slightly comical.

"Fuck him, fuck his friends, fuck his new squeeze, and fuck everything about him." Ichigo growled as he turned to the shower and started up the hot blast of water he needed so badly.

While the shower was warming up, he rooted through the medicine cabinet for some ibuprofen to maybe take the edge off his skull splitting headache. He found the elusive bottle and threw back four of the pills, caution and warnings be damned. He needed them to work, and now was preferable.

Steam began to curl around his feet. He decided the water was hot enough to boil his skin off and therefore perfect. Ichigo stepped into the hot stream, letting the water spill over him and wash away the bile and residue of the night before. Shampoo bubbles trailed down his body as he scrubbed up, eager to get all the sweat off and away from his body. His headache was slowly fading and conscious thought replaced it.

He remembered why he had gotten so fucked up the night before.

Angrily, he slammed the water off. Content with his level of cleanness. He wrapped one towel around his hips while the other he ran through his hair. His locks only took a fraction of a minute to dry off to the point where they were damp and he just didn't give more than half of a fuck about it.

He threw the towel over the curtain rod and stormed off down the hall.

An angry buzzing filled his ears, the headache was back with a vendetta against him apparently. He cursed under his breath and shed the towel as he sauntered into his room. He pulled out a pair of relatively clean black and blue basketball shorts and crashed on his bed. His pillow smelt of laundry detergent still, god did he love that smell.

His arms curled around the pillow and pulled it to his chest, hot tears welling up as his mind wandered to the night before.

Renji had taken him to that party in hopes of pulling Ichigo's spirits up, it had worked if only for an hour or so. He barely remembered coming back home, much less falling asleep naked in the middle of the floor.

He pondered on how he had gotten home for a good hour and a half, watching the clock tick away the moments in time with the pulsing ache in his frontal lobe. Eventually sleep overtook him, pulling him away from the pain to comfort him with soft black velvet.

A sharp knocking woke him up sometime in the late afternoon, or so he guessed from the amount of sunlight pouring in from his window.

"Gimme a minute." He groaned and pulled himself up right before stumbling into the main room.

The knocking continued, this time a little louder than before.

"Shut the fuck up!" He growled loudly as he ripped open the door, an insult hanging from his lips. He was frozen with shock, unable to move.

"Ichigo?" His ex stood right before him, flowers in hand.

He growled deeply and slammed the door on Shirosaki's face, but a damned foot prevented the door from shutting all the way.

"Who the fuck told you I wanted to see you?" He snarled and shoved the door harder, putting his full weight in it.

Shiro grunted in pain put kept the door open.

"I wanted tah say I was sorry." He drawled out in his watery voice. "I didn't mean it, babe."

"Don't fuckin' call me that." He threw himself from the door and launched over the couch to grab the baseball bat that was up against the far wall. Renji had given it to him as a gag gift from his birthday last month; it was gonna be useful for once.

Ichigo slung it over his shoulder and had it at ready to take a vicious swing at the bastard.

Shiro's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

"Get the fuck outta here." Ichigo growled softly, his aches and pains completely forgotten for the moment.

"Babe..." Shiro started, but was intertupted.

"DON'T FUCKIN' CALL ME THAT!" Ichigo took a swing at him, barely missing the man's outstretched hand. "You picked up a slut, fucked her, forgot about me, and you want me to forgive you? Who the fuck do you think you are?" He snarled out, his pent up anger worming its way into the air between them.

"Can I say hmm sorry?" He looked so sad that Ichigo almost wanted to believe.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, get your playboy ass out of here!" He took another swing, this time connecting with the pale man's shoulder. A sickening thud alerted him to the nasty bruise Shiro would have the next day.

Another figure loomed in the doorway, watching the spectacle unfold before his icy blue eyes, a tanned hand running through his powder blue locks.

"I think the man said for yah to leave, yeah?"

Ichigo whirled to face the newcomer, his bat at ready to take out another bastard.

"Hey, hey. Hmm on yur side, Berry-boy." Grimmjow had a shit-eating grin plastered across his face as Ichigo fumed internally at him. Grimmjow turned to Shiro, his grin fading the slightest bit. "I'd get yur ass outta here." His voice was very soft, making it that much more menacing.

Shiro back peddled and left the room, his strange eyes wide with fear. He dropped the flowers in favor of gripping his probably broken arm to his body.

Grimmjow let the man pass to the side of him, a low hiss working its way out of his chest.

Ichigo slumped to the floor against the wall he had backed himself up to. The bat lay to the side and just within arms reach. He pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them as he gazed Grimmjow up and down.

"Yah okay?" Grimmjow moved a little closer to the violent man.

Ichigo curled in on himself and shook his head, big tears were welling up in his eyes. "Go away." He mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of his arm. "Hmm tired, fucked up, and pissed as hell."

"I can tell, yah look like shit." Grimmjow chuckled before crouching in front of him. "Was'sup Berry?"

Ichigo looked him over, her eyes lingering on the loose darkwash jeans and deep navy shirt, added to the man's exotic look made him sexy in a casual way. "What do you care?" He sniffed before lurching to his feet. He didn't dismiss him, so Grimmjow thought it was allright to stay for the moment. The man backed up at the sudden movement though, he was slightly thrown off balance and had to stand up as well.

"Well, yah woke me up from a pretty sweet nap. All dah screamin' an yellin'." He rubbed the back of his head as he too stood up.

Ichigo made his way to the door, shutting it gently as to keep other intruders out.

"That two-face backing-stabbing bastard was my ex." He mumbled under his breath as he worked his way to the kitchen now. He filled up a glass of water, offering one to Grimmjow as well.

"Nah, hmm not thirsty." He eyed up Ichigo. "Didn't know yah swung that way Berry-boy."

Ichigo snorted. "Just 'cause I take it up the ass doesn't mean that I can't kick some on occasion." He threw back the water and filled up a second glass, the tears were gone by then. "And, my name's Ichigo."

"Grimmjow. Figured as much, Renji, he your bud? Anyway, I know him tah be a player, figured yah was the same."

"Heh, he's a player all right, an asshole to boot too." Ichigo glowered over his water, the tears started working there way up again. "Fuck that pussy, goddamn it." He wiped his eyes angrily. "Why do I cry over a piece of shit like him? Bastard." He slammed his glass on the counter angrily.

"Hey now." Grimmjow watched him, slightly curious.

"Dah fuck you in here for anyway, I know I woke yah up; but why do you care if I'm okay or not?"  
"Yah swung a bat at a guy and broke his arm, yah looked mighty pissed and ready tah do something you mighta regretted." He spoke truthfully as he glanced about the room, checking it all out.

Ichigo eyed him suspiciously. "I'm not that stupid."

"Yah never know, a good bud of mine said that too." Grimmjow slid his eyes back to the chocolatey ones. "Now he's six feet under and growing mold."

That was food for thought for him, no wonder Grimmjow had stayed.

Ichigo's emotions took another down turn. He whirled around and punched the fridge, the only object he knew he couldn't put a hole in but still use almost full strength on.

Grimmjow slid off his seat and walked around to face him.

"Yur a funny one, yah know that? Yur fighting it hard."

Ichigo threw himself into Grimmjow's arms, he didn't give a fuck if the man pushed him away. He wanted body contact, he craved a human's touch, he felt dirty from Shiro. He pushed his face into Grimmjow's shoulder, heavy sobs wracked hi body as he finally let it all pour out of him. He had been fighting to keep the angry tears back since Shiro had opened the door twenty minutes ago, and before even then.

"He used me." He mumbled out, afraid the man would push him away. He felt like he was coming apart at the seems. Nothing was holding him together now that Shiro had pulled down his defenses.

Finally the arms wrapped around him, returning the hug he craved. Grimmjow was strong, in his arms Ichigo felt almost like nothing could really hurt him again.

In the back of his mind, Grimmjow was marveling at how fuckin' soft Ichigo's bare skin was. Across his back, it was almost silk like. He usually didn't hug people, hugging someone shirtless was a new experience he was gonna add to his list from the day.

"Hmm not good as this... comforting shit." Grimmjow patted his back almost akwardly.

"So'kay." He looked up at the man, a small smile on his lips. He pushed himself back, putting an arms length of space between the two. "Thanks though." He patted Grimmjow's chest and went back to the sink, cleaning up his drinking glass. "Yah hungry?"

Ichigo had a bone deep hunger, and maybe it wasn't just for food either.

"Sure, whatcha got?"

With that they slid into easy conversations. Neither of them talking about anything too serious or dull. For Ichigo it was a way to bury his hurt and focus on something fun, for Grimmjow it was the beginning of a new friendship.

Grimmjow watched the slim man cook up some eggs, the food of choice of the both of them apparently. Incredibly cheap and easy to make, so no wonder.

Since he had moved in, the tangerine haired man had caught his attention. From how he captured the attention of a crowd to how he kicked the literal shit out of some guy who had managed to piss him off. Grimmjow took Ichigo as being a laid back person, someone who had to be pushed to the brink to truly fight fully. Grimmjow was a man raised to fight, he understood how strong Ichigo could be.

Something drew him to the other man, something deeper than just fascination. He didn't know what it was, but he planned on learning what he could about it. Ichigo was a strange person all right.

He was reeling from the hug, well, more like Ichigo had thrown himself at him. He didn't know how to deal with people who were overly emotional, hell he hated dealing with it. Why he had wrapped his arms around the other man was beyond him.

"Yo?" Ichigo snaped in front of his face.

"Wha?" He lazily slid his eyes back to the chocolatey ones.

"Sunny-side or scrambled?" He cracked another set of eggs into the pan.

"Scrambled is the shit, sunny-side is just a pussy name."

"Scrambled it is." Ichigo smirked and ran the spatula over the bubbling goo.

Ichigo eyed the strange man from the corner of his eye. He was easy to get along with, maybe it was because they shared a few traits.

Both got continual shit for their hair, both being naturally strange colors as well. They liked to fight, but only with a few people where the fights ever something that pushed them beyond their skill level. Grimmjow liked a random scuffled every now and then, whereas Ichigo preferred to keep a cool head.

Two plates were set on the counter.

"Yah want some OJ?" He called over his shoulder as he moved to the fridge, he cringed at the slight dent in it.

"Sure, why not." He let a feral grin split his face as he dug into the fluffy golden eggs, nearly moaning at the flavor. "Damn, what you put in these?" He shoved another mouthful in, shoveling it down in record speed.

"It's a secret." He winked back at the blue haired man.

"Feh, they're damned good though." He almost wanted to lick his plate.

"Did you even chew?"

"Chewing's for pussies." He snapped out with a glare that should have intimidated the man. Ichigo surprised him by laughing gently and handing him a glass of orange juice.

"Oh?" He joked and slid into his own chair, easily packing down the food just as fast as Grimmjow.

They sat there, sipping from their glasses for a good ten minutes before Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow.

"Dunno if this is weird, but I wanted to thank you." He set the glass down and gathered all the dishes, bringing them to the sink to get cleaned. He hated a dirty house, and dishes were one of the few things that went bad quickly.

"For what?"

"For appearing in the doorway," he paused as he filled up the basin, "and stopping me from killing that bastard."

"Ahh, no prob. I wanted tah see what was up." He drummed out a pattern on the counter top.

"Still, thanks."

Grimmjow just nodded while taking a deep breath.

"Yah got somewhere to be?"

"Nope."

"I'm gonna be right back then." He left he dishes to soak as he padded down the hallway to his room, deciding to put on a shirt now that the excitement had gone down. He was slightly embarrassed that he hadn't put one on earlier. He hadn't really noticed that he had been naked in front of the man, not that he had anything to hide. It was just strange that he wasn't bothered by it one bit. Even stranger that Grimmjow hadn't mentioned anything about it either.

He went back tot he kitchen, only to find Grimmjow had vacated his seat in favor of lounging on the couch. His huge frame covering nearly every free space on the small cloth couch.

He smirked in a sexy way that made Ichigo's breath catch.

"Yah got a nice couch, why's it so soft?" He let his head fall back as he enjoyed the soft surface, his own couch was slightly rough, never had it been as soft as this one.

"It's had years of being beaten." He smiled back.

A phone buzzed, making Ichigo leap out of his skin involuntarily. He whirled around to face the counter again, his black phone buzzing its way to the edge. He snatched it up, the screen blinking and showing a digital envelope. A few key taps later and he knew that Renji was gonna be out late. Classes had ended early that day, a professor had caught a strange strain of the flu.

He sent back a message saying he was allright and the Renji had better remember to bring home his homework with him.

"Who dat?" Grimmjow lasily called out.

"My roommate, he's stayin' out late." He settled himself onto the floor, his back resting agasint the couch as he reached for the remote. He flicked through the guide, pissed that nothing good was on.

"Hey, hold the phone. You just skipped SVU." Gimmjow mock gasped at him in horror.

"What?" He rolled his head back to get a full view of the man, his mouth watering.

Grimmjow just had a way of making himself sexy without really thinking about it, it made Ichigo's blood burn for more contact. The hug earlier had helped with the craving, but Grimmjow just seemed to be begging for touch.

He was drawn to the odd man, wanting to get a piece of him as well.

"It's the best show around here, watch it." He commanded, making his voice deeper and gravely. His eyes flashed wickedly.

"Iight."

Instantly he was drawn into the show, the characters were easy enough to understand that he instantly grasped the situations between them. The cases were interesting too, making him guess at who did it and why. He eventually spoke up about it, and Grimmjow joined in on the conversation.

In the end they ended up being stunned that the killer had been the exact opposite of what they had predicted. Ichigo challenged Grimmjow to another round of the game when the next episode played right after the first.

The two spend four hours like that. Something new to both of them. Something in the air between them changed as they felt out what the other was like.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel strange. Here was a man who he had rarely seen, much less talked too. He was lounging on his couch, bantering with him about imaginary characters. But more than anything, Ichigo was comfortable around him. He wasn't shy, but he really didn't put himself out there . Grimmjow was an odd character to say the least, but there was something that pulled him to the other man.

Grimmjow was thinking along the same lines, he wasn't someone to be out there and friendly like he was with Ichigo.

It felt right to sit there with him, to just talk and easily argue about stupid things on the stupid show.

The night drew itself out, Ichigo made a patched up dinner of cheese filled tortillas grilled on the stove top and a six pack of beer he had stashed in the back of his fridge.

"Cheers to the fuckin weekend." Ichigo tapped beers with him and sat on the other couch cushion Grimmjow had relented when they shared dinner.

"Hell yeah." He agreed and downed the chilled drink easily. "Yah a light weight? You looked pretty wasted early today."

"Fuck no, that was after a full six pack and countless shots of god knows what. I gotta ask Yoruichi what the fuck she gave me last night. I might need it again." He grumbled before taking a deep gulp.

"Feh, I haven't been wasted in years. Not since mah first real taste of beer." Grimmjow mused over his empty can. "Tomorrow there's another marathon, watch it at my place this time?" He cocked an eyebrow at Ichigo.

"Why not? Yah mooched here long enough, I can take over your pad." He smirked as he sat back. "Where you live?"

"Down the hall about, room eight-c." He threw himself up and cracked a few joints as he sauntered over to the door. "Make a date outta it?"

"If yah got the food I'll bring the beer." Ichigo cheered happily.

"Sounds good. See yah." Grimmjow grinned and let himself out, he closed the door almost gently behind him.

Ichigo let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. A smile cracked his face as he settled into the couch to nurse the last of his beer.

"Fuck the ex, I'm fishin' for bigger fish." He mused more to himself than anything. A new beginning was heading his way, and he didn't mind one bit. A chance to see where Grimmjow lived was something he didn't want to pass up. The fact that Grimmjow had called it a date had even piqued his interest even more.

He couldn't wait to tell Renji what had transpired while he had been away.

* * *

Part 1 of 2, 2 will be up as soon as I write it out. Part 2 sill have a lemoy taste to it, Grimmjow is a possessive bastard with his belongings. Placing Ichigo in that territory is a dangerous mix!

Btw, tell me if there's any blatant mistakes. I'll fix them a quickly as I can.

~Kaykater


End file.
